That's how you know
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Addek one shot ... set in middle season 2 ... "It's not enough to take the one you love for gurantee, you have to remind him/her" ... story is much better than the summary, sorry, but I really suck at summaries. ;


Hey guys,

this idea poped into my head when I went home by train a few days ago.

It is set in middle season two, after Christmas.

The title "That's how you know" is from the Disney movie "Enchanted" and I used some lines of it during the story. Maybe you notice when you know the song. ;)

I really hope you'll enjoy it and review!

Love Mariella

Disclaimer:

Of course Shonda owns Grey's Anatomy. ... sadly ...

* * *

><p><strong>That's how you know<strong>

The operation wasn't going well. Derek sighed. The woman he was operating was pregnant, but she and the baby weren't doing well. The OB/GYN, who watched the baby only looked wired and didn't seem to have a plan what to do.

"Karev, Grey, you go and find Addison. I need her for the baby. Grey you go looking in the Neonatal/OBGYN wing, Karev attending locker room, get the key from Dr. Bailey, her shift is nearly over." They both nodded and rushed off.

Short time later Alex entered the attending locker room. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?" He heard a hairdryer from the bathroom. He opened the door and stood there in awe. Addison was only wearing red lacy underwear and she looked great in it. It showed off her breast and butt and Alex could see her flat belly and perfect body. He stood there for what seemed an eternity. When Addison turned around she saw him standing there. "Karev!" She was shocked that he was staring at her like that.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, I'm sorry, I …"

"Why are you here?"  
>"Dr. Shepherd sent me … there's an emergency in the or … the woman he is operating isn't doing well … the baby is critically."<p>

"And then you stand there staring at me instead telling me?" Addison glared at him.

"I'm sorry, I …"  
>She nearly forgot that she was half naked and rushed into the locker room and got dressed. "Tell me everything you know so far!" Addison told him breaking the uncomfortable silence. During he did that Addison quickly got dressed. Then she noticed her scrub cap wasn't there, because she operated earlier. So he went to Derek's locker and got one of his.<p>

"Ready to go?" The quickly went to the or and rushed inside. Addison smiled at her husband, when she entered the or. "How's the baby doing?"  
>"Critically."<p>

"Ok, so let's get started."

Derek looked at her. He noticed immediately that she was wearing his scrub cap. It was dark blue with little moons, planets, stars and shooting stars on it. She had gotten it after they finished internship. It was his very first lucky cap ever. He had never worn it before in Seattle, but he had taken it with him. There were so many memories. He watched her closely during surgery. She was brilliant, like always. Then he glanced at Meredith. Next to Addison she only looked dull and colorless. Addison moved so gracefully. He remembered a time, when he took her dancing so that he just could hold her close. He smiled. Sometimes she just left him a note, which said "You're on my mind" and he would wear his favorite color so that he can match her eyes. He even wrote her a song for their wedding. He noticed now that it was not enough to take the one you love for guaranteed, but that you have to remind her of it.

He noticed that he had drifted into space. Hours later the surgery was finally over. Addison and Derek left the or at last.

"You were brilliant in there." Derek smiled at her.

"Thanks. You too. I borrowed your scrub cap, mine was in laundry, because I had a surgery earlier."  
>"No problem." He unfastened the scrub cap and her hair came down easily. "I'm glad you were still here."<br>"I was about to leave." She was standing at the wall, Derek right in front of her.

"I'm happy you were still here. I wouldn't have managed this without you." They stood there for a while. He held her close and their lips only inches apart when Addison remembered what he had told her at Christmas. That Meredith wasn't only a fling.

"A pleasure." She moved away, but when she just wanted to opened the door he asked her quietly. "I noticed that it isn't enough to take the one you love for guaranteed, but that you have to remind her of it." She turned around and only looked at him. "I'm sorry for what I told you at Christmas."  
>"You should be."<br>He approached her. "You rocked this or and I was just thinking. I that I took you dancing so that I just could hold her close. Sometimes you just left me a note, which said "You're on my mind" and I would wear my favorite color so that I can match your eyes. Gosh, I even wrote a song for you. I forgot my priorities in the past Addison and I'm sorry about that."  
>"We both forgot our priorities."<p>

"I'm sorry for Meredith. She's nothing like you." He softly leaned in and kissed her. "I want to try, I mean really try this time. Together."

"I need you to mean it this time."

"I promise. We get into different clothes and I'll take you out, we'll go out and have dinner."  
>"Ok."<br>They went to the locker room and got dressed in their normal clothes. Derek was done earlier than Addison. "I just have to have a quick chat with Richard. Will we meet in the entrance hall?"

"Sure. I'll be down there in a few."

Meanwhile Alex was standing with Meredith, Izzie, Christina and George in the entrance hall.

"You know I saw the She-Shepherd only in underwear earlier." Alex said grinning.

"Really?" George looked at him.

"She was just getting ready to get home I think. She's really hot, I can really understand why Dr. Shepherd got married to her."

"You're not helping!" Meredith said.

"Sorry Mer, but she's really hot. I mean if I would be her husband …" He grinned.

"Obviously you aren't!" They heard a voice from behind and turned around to see Derek Shepherd standing there.

"Derek." Meredith only smiled at him, but Derek ignored her and glared at Alex.

"I'm only saying this one time: Never look at my wife this way ever again! She's married and it will stay that way and it will be better for you if you don't tell anyone how great she looks in underwear. Am I clear?"

Alex only looked at him shocked and nodded. Addison came downstairs and Derek approached her. "Ready to go?"

She smiled at him softly. "Sure." He leaned in and kissed her. He gave her his hand and she noticed the wedding band on his finger. "You're wearing your wedding band."

"Yes, married people do that. You wear yours as well."  
>She smiled at him. "I wear it all the time."<p>

They left the hospital together.

* * *

><p>Pretty please review!<p> 


End file.
